


Lumity Sleepover

by Farris77



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Consensual Sex, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Library Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Sleepovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farris77/pseuds/Farris77
Summary: After Amity builds up the courage to ask Luz to a sleepover, where she finally confesses her true feelings. Things don't go as she expected, but in a good way.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

“Luz?”

“Luz…?”

“Luz!”

Her head quickly popped up from its resting place on the cafeteria table. Gus and Willow were staring at her strangely.

“Huh, Yea?” Luz answered.

“Are you okay?” asked Willow, “You’re not one to be tired of school, you’re always eager to learn all the magic you can.”

This was true and was the opposite of school on Earth. Luz wished there were more hours in the day to learn magic whether it be at school or Eda but today she just felt out of it.

“Um yeah, abomination class has been very difficult for me so far, it just makes me stressed, especially as I am yet to find an abomination glyph, so I don’t really learn much.”

Luz was holding back some of the truth though. In abomination class she also felt… distracted. Luz could not put her finger on what it was but she wanted to get it out of her system so she could learn  
properly.

“Don’t worry you only have plant class left today and then we have two days off.” Willow assured her.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

The table sat in silence for a few seconds, enjoying their lunch when they were interrupted.

“Is it okay if I sit here?”

Luz looked over to see Amity standing by the table with a tray of food.

After the Grudgby match, Amity spent most of the school day alone. Obviously she was no longer welcome to hang out with Boscha and the rest of the Banshees and Amity being Amity was too nervous to  
be with Luz all the time so she would either be on her own or much to her annoyance with Edric and Emira. Rarely she would manage to build up enough courage to speak with Luz and today was one of those days as she had a question on her mind.

“Of course” said Luz with a big smile on her face, “Sit next to me Amity” she said as she patted the seat next to her.

Amity face went red but unnoticed to anyone else at the table.

Amity was about to speak up but Luz beat her to it.

“So Willow…….” Amity stopped paying attention, she had too much on her mind, and all of it was caused by one person.

After a few minutes after the conversation had died down and Amity had her chance.

“Hey Luz?”

She turned to face Amity. Causing her face to go slightly red. ‘Why is she so cute?’ She asked herself.

“What’s up?”

Amity realised that she hadn’t really thought of how to prepare this, her mind was just occupied by her.

“Well, um. You see, I…”

Luz tilted her head, eager to her what Amity had to say.

“I was wondering if… you, um wanted to have a sleepover?”

Amity closed her eyes and turned away, preparing for the worse.

“In your big house really?” Luz turned to Willow and Gus “You guys are coming too right?”

Willow noticed Amity’s change of facial expression after that question was asked. She knew what this was about.

Gus however did not catch on. He was about to show his pure excitement for his first ever sleepover.

Willow unfortunately ruined this for him as she whispered something in his ear that turned his smile upside down.

He was about to protest but was stared down by Willow, so he backed down.

“I’m sorry Luz but me and Gus can’t make it”

“Don’t worry we can reschedule, right Amity?” said Luz with hope.

Amity didn’t want this chance to be ruined.

She shook her head. “Sorry but this is the only time I can do this, and it would be nice if at least one of you can make it”

Luz didn’t want Amity to be upset so she made her mind up.

“Don’t worry Amity, I’ll be there trust me” Luz said

Amity’s heart was beating too fast for her face went red with the thought of Luz. In her house. Sleeping in the same room.

“Amity are you okay?” asked the concerned human, “Your face is very red are you sure you want me round?”

Amity snapped out of her trance immediately. She couldn’t lose this moment. “Yes. Definitely. Absolutely!”

She noticed Willow giggling.

“Well then I look forward to tonight” Luz replied.

Despite Luz’s agreeing the sleepover Amity still had some concerns.

“Are you sure you’re able to?” she asked, “Would Eda let you?”

Luz thought for a moment.

“Well to be honest I’m not sure…”

Amity felt crushed by this statement but there was still a chance.

“…but she still owes me for saving her from the Slitherbeast so she will have to”

Amity felt relieved. She wouldn’t let anything ruin this moment. Tonight, she would tell her how she felt.

“So when should I come round?” Luz asked eagerly. Amity noticed she was almost as excited as her. Amity managed to keep most of it on the inside unlike Luz.

“Anytime soon after school.” Amity replied. “We can talk more on our walk home from school, but I need to go to the bathroom before lunch finishes.”

Amity excused herself from the table as she heard a conversation start just as she left hearing distance.

“I really can’t wait I……”

Amity thought it was Luz talking but she wasn’t too sure.

Her walk to the bathroom was uneventful. It is an annoyingly long walk from the cafeteria. ‘Bad planning on the school part but oh well’ she thought to herself for not the first time.  
As she opened the door, she scanned the area for anyone inside. It was empty. ‘Good’.

Amity always liked her privacy and the school bathrooms always felt like a breach of it. However, Amity didn’t really need to go to the bathroom to do anything, she just needed to get away from Luz. Being near her for too long without being able to express her true feelings was dangerous for her, she couldn’t embarrass herself Infront of everyone. Titan knows how she managed to survive  
abomination class while sitting next to her for an hour straight.

Tonight, it would all change. If everything goes to plan.

Amity walked to a stall and entered. She sat down and did nothing.

Of course, being alone with her thoughts would lead her to thinking about Luz.

As her mind began to wonder, so did her hand as it went downwards. This wasn’t the first time she had done this, but it was the first at school.

Her other hand went to the wall of the stall to support her as she kept going.

“Luz…” she moaned quietly. She was alone but she couldn’t be too loud.

She was past the point of no return. She had to finish now and she wasn’t far off.

She went all the way in and increased her speed she was so close now and then…

She heard footsteps.

Then the door to the bathroom swung open as someone entered. Thankfully, she had the stall to protect her from shame.

Amity stopped, she couldn’t risk being caught as much as she wanted this, she would have to finish later, besides a bathroom stall isn’t the best place to do it.

She got up and opened the stall to see Luz standing in the mirror.

It wasn’t long before she was spotted.

“Hey Amity!” said the cheerful human. “I forgot you were in here”

Amity felt really embarrassed. Luz had no idea what she was just doing, and she was thinking about her.

“Oh yeah, haha” Amity responded with a fake laugh.

“I can’t wait till tonight, anyways I just needed a mirror, and I left my phone at the Owl House, so I’ll let you finish up in here.”

Luz held her hand up for a high-five.

Without question Amity high-fived her back. She loved all these weird human things that Luz did as well as the parallel arm thing she does.

Luz turned around and left leaving Amity alone.

Then it dawned on her.

“I just touched her after I…”

She looked to herself in the mirror.

“Oh Titan”

Amity hoped she wouldn’t realise but it would be more concerning if she did.

Once the school bell screamed, Amity waited on Luz outside Hexside. After a few minutes of waiting, she finally arrived. Blight Manor was on the way to the Owl House so some days the two would walk together.

As the two walked home, Luz asked some questions.

“So are your parents going to be there because from what I know of them I really don’t want anything bad to happen if they disapprove of me?”

Amity didn’t ever want to think about what would happen if her parents asked her to remove Luz from her life, so she ignored that part.

“They are away on a business trip for the weekend, so they won’t bother us at all”

Luz was relieved to hear that. That had been on her mind for a while now.

“What about Ed and Em?”

“They are both also attending sleepovers”

This news made Luz’s heart stop.

“So… it’s just you and me?” she asked.

Amity felt as if she may back out after hearing this news.

“Yes, is that a problem?”

“No, it’s great, no disturbances I guess.” Luz responded

The comment caught Amity off-guard. ‘What is that supposed to mean?’

Before that could be answered they reached the gates of Blight Manor

“Well, I’ll see you soon Luz and don’t take too long” Amity joked.

“Don’t worry I’ll be as quick as I can”

As Luz turned away, she gave Amity a smile and then a wink.

Amity face was so red that she could have been mistaken for a tomato.

_‘She has been hanging out with Ed and Em too much’_


	2. Chapter 2

_‘When is she going to get here?’_

Amity sat on her windowsill eagerly awaiting Luz’s arrival. Perhaps she was too eager as she was starting to get impatient.

She stood up and walked over to her bed.

_‘I don’t even know where she is going to sleep. I did not think this through.’_

She lied down, noting once again that the bed was almost too small for her, but she just managed to fit.

She thought back to the earlier in the bathroom where Luz nearly caught her or maybe she knew? Maybe that’s what the wink was for.

_‘I hope not that would be very embarrassing.’_

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Amity took a sigh of relief as for a minute she feared that Luz would not turn up. Amity reluctantly took her time as she didn’t want it to seem as if she was waiting by the door for her to arrive like a pet. Not that she really needed to, her room was quite a distance from the front door.

Once she finally arrived at the door, she mentally prepared herself for the night and what it may bring. She opened it to see Luz in her usual cloths when out of school with a bag full of stuff for the sleepover, and with her hood up and cat ears showing too.

Luz’s first instinct was to run up and hug Amity which caused a blush from her only seconds after her arrival. Amity didn’t mind, she loved Luz’s hugs.

“Amity! Wow your house is amazing, it’s so big when can I take the tour?” Luz eagerly asked.

“Well, you only need to know a few rooms, the rest are… not important.” Was the response.

Amity noticed that Luz looked a bit disappointed from that news.

“Yeah well, I’m sure if we did it would take all night, this place is huge!”

Amity wished she shared the same optimism as Luz. For her this is just a mostly empty house filled with nothing but bad memories.

_‘Maybe Luz could finally make a good one here, she has for everywhere else we’ve been.’_

Amity showed her to her bedroom, but Luz managed to stop at anything she could to gaze at. They were mostly pictures of Amity and the twins as kids, and she must have heard Luz call her cute about a hundred times, but she wasn’t complaining.

Finally, after all the interruptions, they made it to Amity’s room. Luz had already seen Amity’s room before inside Willow’s memories, so she had an idea of what to expect. Luz could tell that it had been cleaned soon before she arrived.

“So here are we are,” said Amity, “Is there anything you need?”

“No, I’m good for now but I have some questions” Luz answered.

Amity walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked up at Luz’s face and quickly looked away. Even when she wasn’t doing anything, she was still so cute.

“What’s up?” Amity asked.

“Well…” Luz was unsure of how to say this without sounding a bit rude. “Where am I sleeping?”

_‘Oh no’_ Amity thought, _‘Why has she asked this already?”_

Amity continued to look away. She couldn’t look Luz in the eyes without her mind wondering. Amity had imagined lots of scenarios with Luz involved but this was not the time for them thoughts.

“Well, I’m not actually sure” Amity responded, “I was unprepared for this as I wasn’t sure you would even show up”.

Luz’s smile turned into a frown, “Amity! I would never leave you when you are depending on me”

Amity blushed. Any complements from Luz would cause this.

“Thanks Luz, I really shouldn’t have doubted you.”

Amity was not prepared for what would come next.

“Well, if you don’t have anywhere for me to sleep, perhaps I can sleep in your bed” Luz suggested.

Amity protested, “Where would I sleep then?”

Luz looked down while scratching the back of her head, “In your bed as well.”

Amity didn’t know what to say. All these thoughts came to her mind and a lot were not good ones. Her face was bright red and Luz definitely noticed.

“Um… well… that’s um… well, if you want?” Amity barely managed to get her words out.

Luz giggled, “We can discuss all that later when we go to bed, but what are we gonna do for fun tonight?”

The wording I Luz’s sentence again sent many thoughts to Amity’s brain. Luz didn’t pick up on her words though.

“Well remember a while ago you talked about an Azura book club?”

Luz’s face lit up.

“No way! I’ve wanted to do this for so long but nobody else I know reads Azura, what would I do without you Amity!” 

Luz was happy 99% of the time the two had talked, but after hearing that she looked as happy as she could ever get. So happy that Amity was now ‘trapped’ in Luz’s second hug of the day.

As always Amity savoured these moments. She tries to hold on longer as the warmth and smell of Luz always just make her so relaxed to the point she doesn’t even realise she is blushing beyond control.

“Umm, Amity, you can let go now.”

Amity was so lost in the hug that she could have fallen asleep if left long enough. However she was as quick as a bullet to let go.

“Sorry I was just lost in thought” Amity responded.

“Yeah, I don’t blame you this night will be amazing. I’ve never actually had a sleepover before, the closest thing I’ve had to one was the moonlight conjuring with Willow……”

Amity once again was lost in thought. She stared into Luz’s brown eyes and didn’t hear a single word.

_‘So cute.’_ She thought.

After a while Luz finally finished her tangent.

“…anyways let’s get on with the club!”

Luz reached into her bag and pulled out her Azura book. It was the fifth in the series and the same one Luz had gifted to Amity and was the start of Amity’s growing crush on Luz.

“So… what were your thoughts on the book?” Luz asked.

Amity loved it. It was probably one of her favourites, but she didn’t want to put Luz off by completely geeking out about Azura.

“It was good.” Amity responded.

Luz knew that Amity was holding back. She knew from the secret library that she was a massive Azura fan, just like herself.

“Come on Amity, I know from your fanart that you loved that book.”

Amity had hoped she had forgotten about that and afterwards Ed and Em wouldn’t stop teasing her about it.

“Well, I don’t even know why I drew that now”

“Why not?” Luz asked.

Amity grew nervous. She had never talked to anyone about this kind of stuff before, nut who better to tell than her crush.

She looked away as she began to spill one of her greatest secrets.

“Well, I am actually only into girls…” Amity confessed.

Luz was surprised and she didn’t know why but she was also glad.

“You’re a lesbian? How many people have you told?” Luz asked.

“Only you,” Amity looked up and smiled at Luz, “You’re the only one I have felt comfortable telling about this”

Luz’s heart skipped a beat. She has gone from being hated by this girl to being trusted with something she has never told anyone in the span of a month.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m actually bi.” Luz responded.

Amity was surprised as Luz was at this point. She didn’t even know if Luz was into girls and now there is actually a chance she could be with Luz.

“Well, I guess we’re learning a lot about each other, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

Hours passed of Luz and Amity discussing The Good Witch Azura, but it felt like minutes. The two would just get lost in conversations about any little thing. Amity noticed Luz mentioned ships a lot especially the one between Azura and Hecate which made Amity suspect that Luz is into girls more than guys, but she couldn’t be sure.

“So that’s your favourite ship?”

“Yeah, I just love the enemies to lovers kind of ships in books and tv shows, I have read so many fanfics about them back in my dimension.”

This pondered Amity’s interest.

“Fanfics?”

“You don’t have fanfics on The Boiling Isles?!” Luz was shocked that Amity had never had the chance to read any.

“No, what are they?”

“They’re custom stories that people write about their favourite books and shows and post them on the internet.”

Luz pulled out her phone from her pocket and tried to access the internet before forgetting she was in The Boiling Isles.

“I can’t get on the internet, but I saved some of my favourite ones.”

Luz was scrolling down her list when something caught Amity’s eye.

“What does the big E mean?”

Luz got nervous all of a sudden and reluctantly answered hoping Amity wouldn’t understand the meaning.

“It means explicit…”

Amity smirked, “And you have it saved as a favourite?”

Luz quickly turned her phone off put her face in a pillow. She almost beat Amity’s record of having the reddest face.

“I don’t need to answer too you!”

Amity laughed, “Relax Luz, it’s a joke, we all do it…”

She didn’t know where she was going with this. Amity had been so distracted she just realised what she was talking about… with her crush. Now both girls had equally red faces, luckily none of them could see.

“So, can we read one?” Amity asked.

Luz finally took her face away from the pillow and had enough courage to speak.

“Sure, which one?”

Amity was quick to answer and she pointed to the one she wanted. Luz, however, wasn’t expecting what Amity would pick.

She pointed to the explicit one the two were just talking about.

“Uh… are you sure?” Luz asked.

“Well, you favourited it so it must be good right?” Amity answered.

Luz was hesitant but she didn’t want to deny Amity’s request.

“Okay then if you want to”

“I do!” Amity eagerly responded. Luz didn’t catch on to how much she really wanted to read it.

Luz scooted up close to Amity which caused a blush from the green-haired witch. She opened up the story and the two started to read.

It wasn’t long until Amity realised why the story was rated what it was. As the two read they both were moving as if they were uncomfortable, of course they wanting to do something else.

After a while they finally finished the story. Both girls were very much wanting to be alone so they could get rid of their urges.

And Amity couldn’t wait.

“Um, I’m gonna go the the bathroom real quick, I’ll be back in a second.” She lied. She would be taking a lot longer.

Amity got up and left the room. As she walked down her long hall way to the bathroom, she wondered what she would think about while she was away. Obviously she would pick Luz.

Unlike before Luz wouldn’t catch her this time as she had locked the door to the bathroom after she entered.

Amity pulled everything down and planted herself on the toilet.

She lowered her hand and began to rub herself. Her hand went back and forth as she imagined it was Luz’s hand instead of hers.

She increased her speed as she quietly moaned. Luz was far away from Amity but she still didn’t want her to hear her.

Amity was getting impatient. She wanted to get back as soon as possible to ovoid suspicion but she really wanted to orgasm before she got back. She stuck a finger in as she let out a small yelp. No matter how many times she did this it still felt so good.

Another finger entered her but she still felt no closer to finishing so she got her other hand and began to rub her clit while she fingered herself with her other hand.

Her moans got louder. She tried to be quiet but she couldn’t it just felt too good to stop. She was close now and Luz still occupied her mind. She imagined Luz and her head in between her legs. Amity was a virgin but she wanted Luz to take that away from her. She wanted nothing but that.

She couldn’t take it anymore.

“Luz… Yes! Just like that…” she moaned out loud.

It was that loud but loud enough to be heard from outside the room.

She took her hands out and covered her mouth while she still played with her clit.

It took herself a second to remember where her fingers were but she licked them clean imagining they were Luz’s juices.

She was so close now, she just needed something to tip her over the edge. She put her fingers back in and that was enough to do it. Her eyes rolled back as she let out one last bit loud moan all while the dams broke as she squirted into the toilet.

She sat there panting like a dog. It took her a minute to remember what was going on. She had been away for ten minutes and Luz was bound to notice her long absence.

After Amity had left the room, Luz pondered what she would do while she waited. Amity said she would be back in a second so she didn’t have time to do what she urged for the most.

After a couple minutes of waiting Luz pulled out her phone and looked through her photos. She saw many pictures of King, Eda and Willow and Gus. She realised she didn’t have many photos of Amity. In fact she only had one. It was taken right after Grom after the two had fought the fear-bringing monster. The two were by the tree they created after defeating Grom and Luz had her arm round Amity, pulling her in close while Amity looked up at Luz with a blush on her cheeks.

Luz couldn’t take her eyes off Amity.

_‘She is really pretty, how haven’t I noticed this before?_ ’ Luz thought to her self.

Luz kept looking she couldn’t stop.

It took her a while to realise that she was actually rubbing herself through her shorts.

Luz knew this was wrong but she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

_‘Am I really going to masturbate to Amity on her own bed?’_ Luz thought.

Luz knew that if she was quick she had a chance. And Amity was taking a long time herself whatever she was doing.

Luz quickly pulled down her shorts, followed by her panties as she started to rub herself again. Luz knew that this was not right but she wasn’t going to stop. She felt good taking this risk, the adrenaline of this big risk made her not want to stop as well as the fact that she was still really horny from that fanfic she just read.

Luz didn’t want to take long so she quickly stuck two fingers inside her and started to finger her self while playing with her clit with her other hand. Luz had done this a lot and knew this was the best method she knew to finishing quickly.

She knew she needed something to think about to help. She looked to the side and saw the picture of Amity on her phone. Without a doubt she stared at the photo imagining Amity with her right now, helping her orgasm.

Luz went faster as she knew she didn’t have much time left. And she was right.

At this point Amity was walking back down the hallway to her room. As she approached her room she heard noises. It sounded like shuffling and some other strange noise. She moved slowly peaking round the corner into her room and she saw it all.

‘ _Is Luz masturbating on my bed?!’_ She thought to herself

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She quickly hid behind the wall, still undetected by Luz.

_‘That’s kind of hot’_

Amity knew she couldn’t just waltz back into her room while Luz was doing ‘that’. Amity walked back down the hallway just a bit and started walking to her room again. This time making sure she was heard before she got there.

On her way there she made loud footsteps hoping that Luz could hear it and not make the rest of the sleepover very awkward.

“Luz! Sorry to keep you waiting long” Amity shouted down the hallway.

She was about 15 seconds away from the room but at this point, Luz was past the point of no return.

Luz knew that it was a mistake and she still went through with it.

Luz wasn’t prepared for when she would finish so when she did, she did it all over Amity’s bed.

Thankfully, Luz is a quick thinker. Within the 15 seconds it took Amity to reach the room, Luz had already sat on top off her mess just so Amity wouldn’t see and had already thought of a plan in case she noticed a wet patch on her bed.

Luz brought a bottle of water with her so she would say that she spilled water accidentally while she was away.

“Hey… Luz” said Amity. She was still a bit shocked about what she just saw. She hadn’t seen much but she did notice she was focused on her human version of a scroll, and she wanted to know what Luz was looking at.

“Sorry I took too long… I was doing something else… in the kitchen.” She added.

Luz was relieved that Amity hadn’t seen her however, that was not the case.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine I wasn’t up to much while you were away” Luz lied.

‘Yeah right.’ Amity thought to herself.

It was getting late but it was not time for them to go to sleep just yet.

“Well do you want some snacks, I prepared some for tonight” Amity suggested.

“Of course, I’m pretty hungry, it’s been a while since I ate my dinner before I left.”

Luz followed Amity feeling very guilty about what she had just done. She was glad that she wasn’t caught but of course she was but Amity didn’t want to make things very awkward for the rest of the night. When they reached the kitchen Amity prepared some apple blood and fire gummies for the two to eat.

“Your kitchen is so big, it’s like three times the size of mine back home and I thought mine was big”.

“Well it’s not often I’m even in here.” Said Amity, “Usually the cook makes us food but since my mum and dad are out of town for a couple days they told the cook to not bother to come in.” She explained.

“What do you eat then?” Luz asked

“I usually just get a takeaway delivered while Ed and Em are too lazy to even do that so they spend the night salt someone else’s house.”

Luz intended to look on the bright side of the bad news she had just heard.

“Well at least you get the house to yourself, right?”

“I get lonely on these nights, I wouldn’t dare invite Boscha over here so usually I would spend it alone.” Amity began to walk back to her room. “At least I’ve got you tonight.”

Luz was glad that Amity had slightly cheered up from that. She hated seeing people sad, especially Amity. And Luz being Luz she always had to make things better.

“Well how about next time this happens I can come round again so you are not all alone in this big house.” She suggested

Amity turned around with a happy expression on her face. No-one else was this kind to her, it was always her.

“Really?” She asked, “You would do that?”

Luz was slightly offended that she would doubt her loyalty.

“Of course Amity, I really like spending time with you”

Amity blushed which for the first time Luz actually noticed.

“Why couldn’t you have came into my life sooner”

Amity quickly covered her mouth.

_‘Did I just say that out loud?’_ she thought to herself.

Luz blushed as well after hearing Amity’s confession. Compared to Amity It was a rare sight seeing Luz blush. Amity had only seen her do it after Ed and Em would talk to her.

“Let’s go back shall we?” A nervous Amity suggested.

Luz was more than happy to oblige as she wasn’t good at awkward situations.

As Luz followed all that filled her mind was Amity. She thought back to all her and Amity’s encounters. After every time that the two met, Amity would get stranger and stranger around her. Especially around Grom time she has shown more interest into Luz and what she does.

‘I think Amity might have a crush on me’ she thought to herself.

Such a theory was hardly far-fetched. But after more thinking she came to another realisation.

‘And I think I have a crush on her too’

Luz wasn’t sure about Amity liking her, but she was sure she liked Amity. She did just masturbate to Amity on her own bed. And it wasn’t the first time she had thought of Amity while doing that too. Also the thought of being around her just fills her with joy and happiness.

Luz wanted to get to the bottom of it all. She would confess to Amity tonight and see if she felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

As Amity and Luz walked back to the bedroom, Luz was thinking of a way she can talk to Amity about her feelings.

Luz didn’t see Amity as the kind of person who would talk about these kind of things but she was actually the person closest to her apart from Eda and King in The Boiling Isles.

Little did Luz know that Amity was debating doing the same thing but she is too much of a lesbian disaster to even try to begin the confession. Amity had managed to be more calm around Luz recently however trying to become Luz’s girlfriend would be way too much for her to handle.

However, both Amity and Luz have told themselves they would confess their feelings tonight but there hasn’t been a good enough time yet. They would just need to create one.

As they reached Amity’s room, Luz was the one who decided to initiate the conversion.

“So Amity I have a question I’ve been wondering for a while”

Amity sat down on her bed and took some of the gummies and began to ate.

“Yeah, what is it?”

Luz twirled her thumbs as she sat next to Amity on the bed.

“Well… at Grom…”

Just hearing those words made Amity break out in a nervous sweat.

_‘I’m not ready yet’_ she thought to herself.

“…you were afraid of someone rejecting you…”

_‘Well here it goes’_

“…I was wondering who that was”

Amity stood up and walked over to her window and stood there. Silently.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to say, I was just curious.” Luz said from across the room.

Amity looked down at a chest at picked it up. A confused Luz observed from the side.

She opened it. Luz saw her take out a crown. It was familiar to her. It was the one the two got when they became Grom queens. Luz hadn’t seen her own since she took it off the night after Grom. She could only assume King took it or it ended up in Eda’s nest. Luz was too busy looking at the crown that she missed the next object that Amity took out. But she saw that Amity kept it concealed in her hands.

Amity’s heart was going at a million miles per hour. She opened her hands in front of Luz presenting what she was hiding.

Luz recognised it instantly. It was all she could think about after that night. The rest of the pink note that Amity had that night. She must have picked it up later on after she threw it aside. Luz had considered picking it up but she valued Amity’s privacy. It was crumbled, so the name was unreadable at the moment, but it was all about to change.

“Take it” Amity demanded.

Luz picked it up and held it in her hands. She had spent so long speculating who it could be and she was about to find out, hoping her name would be where she believed it belonged.

Amity turned her head and closed her eyes, preparing for for the worse. She was used to being told no, but today hearing those words, would break her.

Luz slowly began to unravel the note. One by one the letters were revealed. And to Luz’s relief it showed what she most desired.

She spoke softly. “Amity…”

“I know it probably wasn’t what you were expecting but it’s about time you knew.” Amity was shaking. Luz was still silent.

After a few seconds she finally spoke up.

“It wasn’t what I expected, but it was what I wanted.”

Like most confessions it was mostly silent and awkward. Both didn’t know how to react now that what they both expected not to happen, actually happened.

“I’m glad to hear that” said Amity as she turned to face Luz. Both red in the face as they looked at each other.

Before Amity could do anything else, Luz hugged her. Luz was standing and Amity was still standing so it was a bit of awkward positioning, but neither cared. Luz began to stand up while still holding onto Amity. Neither of them wanted to let go. The warmth of them both kept them wrapped round the other with a safe feeling being together.

After a minute of the long hug. Amity was the one to break the hug. When she met Luz’s eyes she looked disappointed that the hug had ended.

“We need to talk about things” Amity started.

Luz knew that this was true. Luz didn’t belong here and eventually she would have to go home.

“I really like you Luz but I don’t know how we could pull this off…”

As much as she wished that it wasn’t the case she knew that a relationship with Amity would be hard.

“…you will eventually have to go back to the Human Realm, leaving me behind…”

Luz started to feel tears in her eyes, but she refused to cry.

“… and I don’t know if I can do that if we are together.”

All that Amity said would happen but Luz didn’t want it to but she couldn’t change it. She can’t stay in The Boiling Isles as much as she wants to. But she can come back.

“I know and I hate the fact I have to go home.” Luz started, “I wish I could just stay here forever but the only thing preventing me from doing that is my mom, she is the only thing I’d really miss if I was stuck here but I want to just stay here but I can’t do that to her.” Despite how hard she tried not to cry, she began to lose that battle as tears started to run down her cheeks, “I’d rather be here than home but I just can’t no matter how much I want to.”

Amity hated seeing Luz this way. She always seemed so happy and joyful but she has been keeping all this inside her, intending to keep it there as long as possible. Luz would always help someone if they were feeling this way and the world needs more people like Luz, so Amity would start.

She walked over Luz and hugged her. Amity herself, felt like crying. Knowing that Luz is sad makes her sad as well.

“I know I can’t stay here. But I will try.”

Luz couldn’t go her life without seeing Amity. Even though she had only just realised her feelings for Amity, she also felt as if she was in love.

“I hated my life back in my realm, I had no friends and I would mostly watch anime, read Azura or cry.”

“The Boiling Isles have changed my life as I’m finally happy here”

“And when the summer is over, I am gonna try and convince my mum to let me stay. Or at least let me visit every weekend.”

“Because I can’t go long without seeing you Amity because you… are my main source of happiness.”

Amity couldn’t believe what she had heard. Luz had just poured her whole heart out for her and she had no idea she felt this way, no one did.

“Luz I’m sorry you have had to go through all of that” said the witch, “You have changed my life for the better Luz, if I didn’t meet you I would still be bullying Willow along with Boscha.”

The two broke the hug while Amity put her arms on Luz’s shoulders, just like at Grom before Luz was sent out to face her biggest fear.

“What I’m trying to say is thank y—”

Amity was cut off and caught off-guard when Luz pressed her lips against Amity’s, kissing her. Amity was surprised but not complaining. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Amity had day-dreamed of this is abomination class and now it was Luz that wanted to kiss her.

After a few seconds, Luz pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva still connected to both lips before Luz broke it with her tongue.

“Your lips taste of apple blood” Luz said.

Amity blushed and looked away, “Shut up” she giggled.

Amity wished the kiss had lasted longer. She was surprised Luz was even up to it as she was crying not long before.

_‘I guess it was what would make her happy, so of course she did it’_ Amity thought to her self.

“I liked it though” Luz replied.

“Then why don’t you take another taste” the green-haired witch dared.

Luz was more than happy to oblige. She instantly went in again crashing her lips against her new girlfriend’s. As Luz pointed out before, she did like the taste of apple blood on her lips, so as she kissed she began to lick Amity’s lips.

Amity wasn’t really sure what she was doing at first but she began to enjoy it. She started to try and slip her own tongue into Luz’s mouth.

Luz then put her tongue into Amity’s mouth and their tongues began to dance as they continued to kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths.

Every time they stopped to gasp for air they wasted no time and went right back to it.

Their lips were like magnets attracted to one another not wanting to leave the other.

While continuing their kiss they began to walk backwards towards the bed where they fell onto it still without breaking their kiss except to breathe. At this point Luz was on top of Amity as they continued to make out. Luz was dominating Amity in her own home.

Although they didn’t notice at the time their breasts were pressed together as Amity had her hands round Luz’s neck pulling her face closer to hers.

Although both had masturbated about an hour ago, both were wet again as they never wanted it to end.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this” said a panting Amity.

Luz decided to respond by just kissing her more, their tongues twirling round each other.

After a long time of making out the two reluctantly decided to stop. It was late and they were both very tired from all the fun the two had had.

They brushed their teeth and got into bed. It was a single bed so it was hard for the two to fit in together but they managed by cuddling and holding each other.

Soon later, the two drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark and very late at night. After falling asleep with Luz’s around her, Amity woke up realising that the warmth of Luz had left her, and she was colder than she fells asleep. Both still remained in bed Luz seemed to have lost interest in hugging during the night.

Amity brushed it off as she assumed that Luz had just moved in her sleep but she then realised that Luz was awake and in fact was moving. To be more precise, her arm was moving and she was turned to face away from Amity.

At first Amity was a bit confused at what she was doing. But she soon caught on.

_‘Not again.’_ She thought.

Amity wanted to talk to Luz about it but she didn’t want to startle her. Luz would most likely panic if Amity even moved.

In the least intrusive may possible, Amity moved her legs and body in a way that Luz would be able to hear her.

She did and stopped in her tracks.

“Luz…”

“Yeah”

“… what are you doing?”

“Nothing”

Amity sat up. Luz heard her and did too. They looked at each other as Luz knew that this time, she had been caught.

Amity made a light spell and when Luz looked to Amity she saw she had an eyebrow raised.

“Luz… I saw you earlier”

Luz went bright red, even worse than Amity ever did. She then retreated under the bed covers to hide from the world and her shame.

Amity laughed. “And I know you were just doing it again.”

Luz stayed silent and motionless. If she didn’t move she couldn’t be seen.

Until Amity life’s up the covers to see Luz still as red as she did when she went under.

“What were you thinking about?” She asked.

Luz stayed silent for a while. Eventually she spoke up.

“Us… in this bed”

Amity smirked. “Oh Luz, you must really like this bed.”

Luz, once again, decided not to respond to Amity’s jokes.

Until she got an enticing offer.

“What if I could make your wishes a reality” Amity suggested.

Luz looked up at Amity, her eyes sparking as she realised how lucky she was to know this wonderful girl.

She began to emerge from under the sheets to meet Amity’s gaze.

“Really? It’s a bit late surely you would want to sleep”

Amity wanted this as much as Luz did, so she wouldn’t let this go that easily.

“I’m not that tired anyway, but I will be afterwards”

Luz blushed. Even though this was only hours after confessing feelings, she felt as if she was ready to do this with Amity. She had never so sure of something in her life.

Much like last time Luz was the one to engage the kiss. This time, Amity was more prepared. Unlike last time, they took it slow, savouring and enjoying this moment.

Even though both girls only had their first kisses only hours ago, they both felt like they had done it hundreds of times before. They had both mastered the rhythm, when to breath and when to use the tongue.

However Luz wanted more. Both did. Her hands went from around Amity’s neck, to groping her breasts.

Amity had never felt this way before. Occasionally she would touch her boobs when she masturbated but having someone else touch them was a whole different experience, and one she really enjoyed.

Luz too enjoyed it. Eagerly she played with the left, not before giving the right some love. Through Amity’s top she found Amity’s tit and squeezed.

Amity moaned at this sensation, letting Luz know she was doing something right. While Luz touched Amity’s breasts, she decided that it was only fair if she explored her body as well. Her hands massaged Luz’s body, going from top to bottom. She grabbed Luz’s top and took it over her head, finally breaking their what seemed like eternal kiss.

They locked eyes both blushing and panting from their activities. Amity’s eyes couldn’t stay up for long as she was taken away when she looked down at Luz’s tits. She could feel herself getting wet just thinking about them. They weren’t that big but were bigger than Amity’s as she was quite flat but Amity wasn’t jealous, she was happy she would get to do anything with Luz no matter what her body was like. Even though Amity still adored Luz’s brown body. She had been wishing to see these for a long time and still was quicker than she thought.

She was about to touch them before Luz took off Amity’s top.

“Can’t be letting you have all the fun!” Said Luz.

Even though they were doing all these dirty things, Luz was just like she always was.

Amity reached out to Luz’s breasts, hovering over them. She gazed at Luz waiting for approval as she given a nod to go ahead.

Amity took them both in her hands, grabbing but not too tight. She looked up at Luz who gave her a smile of encouragement. She smiled back as she leant in and took one in her mouth.

Luz bit her lip. Trying to not make noise. Even though the two were alone, she still was nervous about moaning too loud.

Amity’s tongue swirled around her tit, her hands still firmly massaging them both. She was enjoying this way too much. She found the nub and sucked and but on it. This caused Luz to finally let out a moan, which turned Amity on even more. She then moved onto the other doing the same for both.

Luz then noticed that one of Amity’s hands left her boob, and instead went to pleasuring herself. She then pulled herself back, signalling that she wanted to stop.

“What’s wrong?” Amity asked.

“It’s not fair that you’re being touched by someone that’s not me”

Amity blushed. She was so in love.

“Well then, be my guest” Amity responded as she pulled down her shorts, revealing that she was not wearing any underwear, which Luz found as both bold and a turn on.

Amity’s sex was in plain view for Luz to see and it was better than she could have imagined. She plunged into her wet pussy and began to lick the folds.

Amity moaned at this sensation. This is nothing like masturbating, it is in a whole different level of pleasure. Amity’s hands clenched into fists as Luz stuck her tongue inside her, causing a small surprised yelp from Amity. Luz heard and decided to go deeper causing Amity to moan yet again.

Amity’s moans turned on Luz to the point that she was dripping wet herself, with some of her juices making it through her underwear and dripping on the bed. She took this as a sign that she needed some attention too.

Amity was close, but Luz didn’t want her to finish just yet, so she took her tongue out of Amity, missing the taste of her immediately.

Amity knew this was her turn to do some work. She took off both Luz’s shorts and underwear while keeping her eyes locked with hers. When they came off Amity’s eyes were glued to Luz’s wet sex.

She sought approval without words and reached out touching Luz’s wet pussy.

At first she rubbed liked she would do to herself, but soon she wanted more of a reaction. One finger was inserted inside her slit causing ai moan from Luz.

“Yea… Amity…”

Amity looked up to see Luz with her eyes closed, one hand supporting her and the other playing with her breasts.

Amity decided to put in another which got a smile from Luz. She then started to finger-fuck Luz which immediately got more moans out of Luz.

‘She is really sensitive down there’ Amity thought to herself.

Amity increased the speed of her rapidly moving hands. Knowing that Luz was this sensitive, Amity knew that it wouldn’t be long before Luz would reach her climax.

Before, Luz tried to stay quiet and not moan too loud but at this point she didn’t care, all she wanted was for Amity to continue making her feel that way she is.

The two locked eyes again as they both leaned in for another kiss. Their lips pressing together before their tongues entered each other’s mouth. Amity noted that Luz tasted different as he mouth was previously inside of her sex. And she likes the taste, hoping one day she would get to do that to Luz too.

The kiss ended and Amity took her fingers out of Luz. She brought them up and stuck them in her mouth tasting Luz’s juices. She wished she could stick her mouth right into Luz’s pussy but decided against it as Luz was already close and it would send her over the edge before she could do what she was planning on doing next.

They both panted, but still wanting more.

Amity lifted herself over closer to Luz and put one of her legs on top of her. Luz knew what she was doing and lifted one on top of Amity. She then scored closer until both girl’s sex met each other.

This is what both have wanted the most.

They both began to rub their pussy on the other’s, causing an amazing sensation. Both girls moaned as they went on, wishing the pleasure would never end.

Amity looked for Luz’s hand before holding it, keeping the two together and stable.

Amity could tell that Luz’s orgasm was close, as she moaned louder than her and had more time played with than Amity.

Eventually after a few more minutes of delight, Luz finally came all over Amity’s pussy as her mind went blank and everything went white as she screamed.

“I love you Amity!”

Amity wasn’t finished yet as she continued to rub herself on Luz causing even more moans after she already finished.

It wasn’t long before Amity had reached her orgasm as she screamed with pleasure, letting all of her juices onto Luz’s pussy.

At this point, Luz was out cold. It was already very late at night and the sex had just finished her off and she just sat their asleep.

Amity finally saw her chance as she dove into Luz’s sex cleaning up all of Luz’s and her own juices, getting addicted to the taste.

Eventually she stopped as she realised that Luz probably wouldn’t wake up until the morning.

Amity lay her head into Luz’s chest and began to fall asleep too before saying,

“I love you too Luz.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning and Amity had just woke up. As she opened her eyes she realized her head was on Luz, then realized that Luz was looking right into her eyes.

Amity blushed, wondering how long she had been staring at her. Then she remembered. All that had happened that night.

‘I just had sex. With Luz!’ Amity thought as she began to slightly panic.

Lux on the other hand was thrilled she got to do that with Amity. It was an experience to remember for her and something she wished to do again.

“Good morning Amity!” Luz said with cheer.

Amity lifted her head off of Luz’s naked body and took a long stretch.

“Morning Luz” she responded. She stood up and scouted the room for her clothes. In last nights fiasco she forgot where she had thrown them.

Once she had found them she began to put them on, but then came an objection from Luz.

“Come on Amity, why would you want to cover up a body as perfect as yours?” She teased.

She blushed at the comment and turned around to face her.

“Luz, as much as I enjoyed last night, I don’t think we should make a habit out of that”

Luz was disappointed at this news, her smile turned into a frown as her fantasies came to a halt.

“Amity, we both know you won’t last long on that, you were eating me out even after we had finished ”

Amity thought that Luz was asleep then but apparently not. Once again Luz had managed to embarrass Amity to the point her face is completely red.

“Well… that’s because I was still in the mood”

Luz up from her resting pose and showed her whole body for Amity to see.

“And I can get you in the mood” she teased again as she gave her girlfriend a wink.

Amity approached Luz and gave her a quick kiss.

“I don’t doubt that for a second”

The two both got dressed and had their breakfasts for the day. Amity was constantly rushing Luz on as she kept insisting that Ed and Em could be home soon but Luz didn’t really mind.

“Luz if they see you they will know what we have done”

“How would they know?”

“Trust me, they will know”

Defeated, Luz began to walk towards the door but Amity didn’t want to let her go just yet.

“Luz… wait!”

Luz was getting mixed signals at this point and was confused at what Amity wanted.

“Let’s meet up later at the library, and we will arrange time on the crystal ball”

“Of course, I can’t wait”

And just for something to remember her by, Luz went in for another kiss, catching Amity off guard. It was nice and long and Luz even slipped her tongue in a little bit but eventually the two waved goodbye and temporarily parted ways.

On arriving to the library early, Luz was filled with memories that seemed so long ago of the twins and her getting up to mischief in the library. And Amity being angry at Luz for going through her diary. Luz could only imagine what Amity had written about her after developing a crush on her.

Even though it seemed so long ago, it wasn’t. It only been a few months but with all the new memories it seemed as if time had flew by.

If Luz didn’t find Amity’s diary or if the twins didn’t find Luz that day, things could have been so different. Even thought they may have felt like bad choices at the time, Luz was happy that it had turned out like this.

Luz walked through the doors to the library, hoping the librarian didn’t recognize her from the last time she was here, and looked for a place to wait for Amity. She sat at a table by some crystal balls and daydreamed about last night until Amity arrived.

Even though they parted for only a few hours, both were excited to see each other again. Luz stood up and ran to hug Amity who was hoping she would get one. She also got a kiss on the cheek which was more than she expected but, that was Luz, she showed more public displays of affection more than anyone she ever knew.

“I missed you” Luz mumbled just loud enough for Amity to hear her.

“I missed you too” She responded. “How long were you waiting?”

Luz did wait a while, but didn’t want to exaggerate it.

“Only about 15 minutes it’s fine”

“I’m so sorry Luz, I just didn’t know where to find you, I really wished you had a scroll so we could keep in touch more easily” Amity said in an apologetic tone.

“It’s okay Amity, and I already asked Eda and she said that they are ‘too expensive’” Luz said while imitating Eda which got a chuckle out of Amity.

“Yeah they are a quite a bit of snails” Amity responded, “But I guess it’s good that you have a rich girlfriend” she added with a smile

Luz’s face lit up.

“Oh my god, you are the best girlfriend ever”

Amity chuckled again. A bit too loud than a few nearby readers had to shush the couple.

“I know but let’s go somewhere where we won’t disturb anyone else” She suggested, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Luz knew exactly where she was going and was excited. She never really got to spend much time in Amity’s secret room before her and the twins were kicked out for being too nosey.

As they approached, Amity looked around before pulling out the book that would open her door.

After it did, she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her in before it closed again.

Now the two were completely alone.

“So what did you have planned for us in here?” Luz asked.

“Oh just to study and talk and stuff”

Luz looked disappointed. Amity knew why, and sighed.

“Luz I told you before, we can’t make a habit of that, and we are in a public place”

Luz was determined to change Amity’s mind even though it felt pointless.

“No one would see or hear us, we are in a secret room” she objected.

“Well from how loud you screamed last night, someone would definitely hear you here”

“I can be quiet, I just knew I could be loud as no one was around”

“Luz, I’m sorry but as much as I want to we can’t”

Well at least Luz knew that she wanted to. But it wasn’t enough for her.

“You even added a sofa since the last time I was in here”

“Luz did you think when I did that I was thinking ‘Oh I could fuck Luz on here’ no I didn’t”

Luz just looked at Amity, not believing her.

“Ok fine, maybe it was an after thought as it was before we were together but still”

Luz walked closer to Amity and started to caress her cheek, causing a blush from the green-haired witch. Amity knew now that she was beaten, and Luz knew that she had won.

Luz slowly leaned in closer to her lover as Amity did the same. Their lips finally made contact as they once again started.

The two were lucky that the room was in the most secluded and less traveled area of the library as they would not be disturbed, unless they were too loud.

The two were on the same page. They had spend hours making out the night before, they knew what they were doing. Their tongues swirling round each other as if they were dancing at Grom.

Slowly, the two backed up until Luz’s back was to the sofa, then they gently fell backwards into the comfort of the couch, with their lips still together.

Luz’s hands held onto Amity’s back as if she was hugging her, while Amity was kneeling on Luz’s own knees with her hands on her lover’s shoulders.

Amity loved the taste of Luz’s mouth but she didn’t know why. She also didn’t know why she objected to this at first. The night before was exhilarating and it needed to be repeated.

At this point Luz began to slide off Amity’s top with some trouble, resulting in some assistance from Amity, causing their lips to temporarily part ways as the top was taken over Amity’s head.

Luz’s hands moved from Amity’s back to her breasts, both hands massaging them both enough to get a small moan from Amity.

“Maybe they are in here”

The two heard a voice from outside, one they really did not want to hear. Amity scurried to get her top back on.

“Which book was it again” repeated the same voice.

“This one” another voice said.

The door opened and Luz and Amity saw the Blight twins standing in the door way.

Luckily the lovers were quick stop as only a few more second of delay would of resulted in them being caught.

“There you are we were looking all over for you two” Edric said.

The two had faces as red as tomatoes.

“Sorry, Amity just wanted to show me something from one of the Azura books” Luz responded. She knew that Amity wouldn’t be able to deceive the twins in her panicked state so Luz had to take charge.

“Well it will have to wait” said Edric

“Mum and dad want to see you, us as well” said Emira

Amity was confused she didn’t know that her parents had returned already.

“Sure just a minute I need to talk with Luz” Amity responded.

The twins nodded and walked outside to wait.

“That was too close” said Amity, “We can’t keep doing this”

Luz however was objecting to that idea.

“But we have to finish, neither of us were satisfied back there and I know you want to do it again”

Amity blushed, of course she wanted to but she can’t just admit it right there, she can’t be weak in front of her new girlfriend.

“Come to the Owl House tonight, Eda and King are going out for the night and I’m not allowed guests but I can sneak you in”

Amity was up for it apart for one thing.

“What about that bird-tube thing?” She asked.

“Hooty? Don’t worry about him, I can distract him, very easily.”

Amity agreed to the deal, she would be over at the Owl House to do whatever she fantasized about doing.

The two walked out of the secret library and eventually went there separate ways and to finally reunite later for the night of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that i have written out for this fic so far, if you want more tell me and if you have any ideas tell me aswell. Thank you.


End file.
